dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Fifteen Reasons Why and the Triwizard Tournament
Fifteen Reasons Why and the Triwizard Tournament is the first "fictional book" of the Fifteen Reasons Why series. The time period is based in the 21st Century in the mid 2010's. Book Description Fifteen Reasons Why and the Triwizard Tournament is the first book in the Fifteen Reasons Why series by Christopher Lewis, published in 2015. This book is seen by many fans as the beginning of darker times in the wizarding world, as it shows the rise in power of the new Lord Voldemort. Plot Chapter 1: The Muggle-Born Who Lived The story begins with Christopher, half-blood, driving in a muggle electric car on Interstate 290 in Little Falls. Then, an SUV started speeding up behind him, ended up crashing into his car on the interchange of Exit 6, where I-895 and I-595 meet ends. Following the crash below, a Death Eater named Evan Rosier used the Sword Slashing Curse to make me bleed, then Rockwood put a curse that would not close the wounds. That evening, Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, transferred Christopher to Mako Island, a magical island, where surgery was performed through a transplant to a male victim, just nine years old, who died of Killing Curse. As soon as the transplant has finished, Poppy Pomfrey tucked the resurrection stone into Christopher's hand, and not only he resurrects fully, but others: Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and more. However, Many death eaters resurrected including Peter Petigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange. Chapter 2: Letters From The Unknown Chapter 3: Diagon Alley Chapter 4: Platform Nine and Three Quarters Chapter 5: The Sorting Ceremony When Christopher and the first years arrive at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall has them wait in the Entrance Hall until it's time to enter the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Christopher is sorted into Gryffindor. Chapter 6: The Triwizard Tournament Dumbledore announces that Quidditch will be cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament that will take place, competing with the Beauxbaxtons and Durmstrang. Chapter 7: The Unforgivable Curses Chapter 8: Snape The Potions Master Chapter 9: The Goblet of Fire Chapter 10: The Wand Weighing Ceremony Chapter 11: The First Task Chapter 12: Dolores Umbridge Chapter 13: The Unsuspected Task Chapter 14: A Date Night In Hogsmeade Chapter 15: Yule Ball Chapter 16: Igor's Secret Chapter 17: The Second Task Chapter 18: Odyssey of the Mind Chapter 19: Dumbledore's Memory Chapter 20: The Golden Egg Chapter 21: The Third Task Chapter 22: The Park Chapter 23: The Death Eaters Chapter 24: Priori Incatatem Chapter 25: Announcing Danger Chapter 26: Terror In The Lookout Tower While Christopher is hanging out at the Forest of Dean, a squib, Narcissa Kellie Dunn, sends an owl to him explaining that Jason Malfoy was on a mission to assassinate the President of MACUSA. Upon Christopher's arrival at Hogwarts on the Lookout Tower, several Death Eaters are there with Malfoy, pressuring him to kill Neal Stone. However, Severus Snape entered the scene, seeing Malfoy hesitant and reluctant to kill an unarmed Neal, kills him. Chapter 27: Duel of the Half Blood Prince Angry, Christopher started to chase Snape and his gang, finding them at Hagrid's Hut. Chapter 28: The Third Wizarding War Begins Christopher, knowing where Snape would hide, he head down to the Dungeons where he ran into Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. When Christopher managed to break into Snape's Office, Dumbledore disarms Snape, interrogating him. He then reveals that he is actually Scabior, a snatcher, who was impersonating him all year. When the polyjuice potion wore off, Scabior then claims he was the one that put Christopher's name in the Goblet of Fire, and that he altered the tournament so that Christopher could make it to the park, and also claimed that the Dark Lord has returned. But before the Ministry arrived to escort Scabior to Azkaban, he disapparated and left, leaving Dumbledore and the Ministry confused. Following the interrogation, an article came out on the Daily Prophet stating that there was yet another Mass Breakout from Azkaban, in which the fugitives include Rabastan Lestrange, Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, and numerous other Death Eaters. List of Deaths Details Behind the Scenes Category:Books